corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
STS Tire and Auto Centers
' STS Tire and Auto Centers' is an Auto repair shop used in Corduroy (TV series by Nelvana) and was Founded in 1958 in Somerset County, NJ, Somerset Tire Service (also known as STS Tire & Auto Centers) has taken pride in providing exceptional service and superior value to customers for over fifty years. We are the largest independent tire and automotive service company in the Northeast, with retail locations throughout New York, New Jersey and Pennsylvania. We are dedicated to providing customers with convenient locations where long-term relationships are established based on TRUST. To continue to uphold our reputation for honesty and ethical business practices, We still follow the STS promise, which was established by our company's founder. STS Tire & Auto Centers - It's a Trust Thing We listen to your needs and make recommendations based on information gathered from you, and from a thorough inspection of your vehicle. We always make sure you understand exactly what needs our attention and what we'll do. Our people are committed to making your experience at STS pleasant and satisfying. Our approach to business, designed to engender trust every step of the way, has made us the envy of the industry. Service Beyond Your Expectations We want you to be satisfied during and after your visit to STS so that you'll want to come back again when you need quality auto service, tires or other products. STS Career Development Center To keep our employees at the forefront of tire and auto service technology, we created the STS Career Development Center. It's just one of the reasons we're recognized as an industry leader in the development and certification of tire specialists and auto technicians. Value Pricing Pricing on all products and services at STS is based on a unique combination of cost, quality, and service. Our formula has stood the test of time. It's one of the many reasons our customers trust us, and it's our guarantee that you'll get more value at STS, all the time. The STS Promise * Your vehicle is ready when promised * Our work is done right the first time * You pay only for work you authorized STS. It's a Trust Thing. At STS Tire & Auto Centers, we offer a full array of tires and automotive services. STS product offering includes top quality major brands such as Bridgestone, Firestone, Michelin, Toyo, Pirelli, Goodyear and Continental, plus brand name automotive parts as well. Each one of our locations is staffed with well-trained management and technical personnel who will take care of your car like it's their own. We are ready to service a wide variety of vehicles, including passenger cars, mini vans, light trucks, 4x4's and SUV's. Gallery Snapshot 1 (1-10-2016 7-36 PM).png STS Tire and Auto Center logo.png STS Tire and Auto Center exterior design.png Snapshot 3 (1-10-2016 7-32 PM).png|STS exterior design with the Yes slogan Snapshot 1 (1-10-2016 7-31 PM).png|STS logo with the Yesss! slogan. STS-1.jpg STS-2.jpg STS-3.jpg STS-4-.jpg STSTA-11012-HERITAGE-NO_BUTTON-976x345.jpg McDonald's and STS Tire & Auto sign at North Manhattan commons mall.png|McDonald's and STS Tire & Auto sign at North Manhattan commons mall Videos Category:Locations Category:Tires and Auto Repair places Category:Business Places